ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Best of the Best
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © w/Abigail Whistler vs. Al Bundy Best of the Best Tournament; Winner gets an EMW World Heavyweight Championship shot @ SummerJam. Triple Threat Match for the EMW Women's Championship Gina "Conviction" Carano © vs. Blaze Fielding vs. Britney Spears Faith Lehane vs. Lindsay Lohan EMW World Tag Team Championship The Italian Dragons (Bruce Lee & Rocky Balboa) © vs. The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) w/Abigail Whistler EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. Xtreme Stratusfaction (Trish Stratus & Lita) EMW Internet Championship Tommy Vercetti © vs. Floyd "Money" Mayweather Best Of The Best Tournament First Round Matches "AVGN" James Rolfe vs. Spiderman Human Tornado vs. Tony Montana Terrell Owens vs. Eddie Murphy Michael Jordan vs. 50 Cent Results *4. During the match, Terrell Owens arrived and wanted to be at ringside to help Jordan but Jordan tells Owens to leave and fight his own battle. An argument ensues between Jordan and Owens until Owens agreed and head to the back. *8. During the match, the crowd was 50-50 in support of both Jordan and Tornado. *9. In the final moments of the match, Megan Fox and Jessica Alba ran in the ring when the referee was knocked down just Jessica Alba hits the Dark Angel Wings on Faith then Alba gets a steel chair from under the ring. Alba was going to use the chair but Fox stopped her and said that she wanted to do the honors. Fox waits for Lehane to get up as Alba helps Lohan to her feet. But when Lehane got to her feet, Fox knocked out both Lohan and Alba with steel chair shots! Fox then looked down at Lohan and Alba fallen bodies and then took off her dWo shirt then spiking the shirt in front of them before she leaves the ring and heads to the back. Once the referee gets back to his feet, Lehane picks up a barely conscious Lindsay Lohan and hits the Twist Of Faith for the pinfall win. *12. In the final moments of the match, Al Bundy kicked out of the Day Walker DDT and went for the hold again but then Bundy escaped and locks in the Bundy Lock. Abigail Whistler then showed up on the apron to distract the referee as Blade tapped out to the hold but the referee didn’t see it as he told Whistler to get off the apron. Bundy let go of the hold and went grabbed Whistler by the hair and was going to hit her. Blade then rushed right at Bundy but Bundy got out of the way and Blade stopped and almost hit Whistler and Bundy schoolboys Blade but got the two count. Bundy then went for the Bundy Slam but Blade escaped and pushed Bundy into the referee. With the referee knocked down, Blade tries to go for the Day Walker DDT but Bundy escapes and hits Blade with a chop block and then locks in the Bundy Lock. Blade was fighting the pain but then he tapped out but the referee can’t see it because he was knocked to the outside. Bundy then lets go of the hold and tried to find the referee and then Terrell Owens arrive from out of nowhere and knocked out Bundy with the steel chair. Owens then quickly left to the back as Blade went to cover Bundy. Whistler then revived the referee and then the ref count the pinfall but Bundy kicked out at two. Blade then tried to pick up Bundy but Bundy went for the Bundy Slam, but Blade countered and hits the Day Walker DDT and then covered Bundy and got the pinfall win. *13. After the match, Jordan celebrated the win and was presented the Best Of The Best Trophy. Jordan then raises the trophy high above his head but then was confronted by Terrell Owens. Suddenly, Floyd “Money” Mayweather and Derek Jeter came from the crowd and attacked Jordan from behind. They continue their attack until Al Bundy ran in to make the save for Jordan. Jordan recovered then Bundy and Jordan fought off Jeter and Mayweather as Owens tries to leave to the ring but Human Tornado ran in and attacked Owens and sent him to the ring. Jordan hits the 23 kick on Mayweather which sent him to the outside. Tornado hits Owens with the DnD and then Owens slid out of the ring. Then Bundy hits Jeter with the Bundy Slam before Jeter went to the outside. Bundy then grabbed the Best Of The Best Trophy and present it to Jordan. Both Bundy and Jordan shook hands before Bundy, Jordan, and Tornado celebrated in the ring as the show ends. Miscellaneous *A promo of Candice Michelle coming to EMW were shown during the event. *A promo of EMW SummerJam 2K9 aired and announced that The Beastie Boys would be performing at the event from Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009